Guidelines for managing overdoses of the new "Extended-Relief" acetaminophen (ER APAP) have been devised without adequate data. This prospective, double-blinded, randomized, crossover study compares relevant pharmacokinetics of "Extended-Relief" acetaminophen to immediate-release acetaminophen (IR APAP) when taken in a single supratherapeutic dose.